This invention relates to fluidized beds and more particularly to a distribution plate for a recirculating fluidized bed.
Recirculating fluidized beds are utilized for processing fossil fuels, for vertical pneumatic transportation of sticky and bridging granular material, and in general for promoting mixing, circulation, heat and mass transfer in any particulate material.
Recirculating fluidized beds are also utilized in maintaining uniform temperature throughout the bed and for handling reactants which normally produce agglomeration problems when added in reasonable quantities to a recirculating bed.
One particular application of such a recirculating fluidized bed is in the processing of coal for power generation. The process is being tested for producing power via a coal gasification process in which limestone is fed into the fluidized bed to desulfurize the fuel gas to improve the quality of the stack effluent and economically produce electrical power.